I belong with you You belong with me, my sweetheart
by darjh619edge
Summary: Eve had everything she was a rookie diva in the WWE and on top of her game married to the love of her life. John was the WWE Champion and married to his high school sweetheart what happens when they both lose love and their minds. Will a chance meeting change their lives or will they realize that there is no silver lining.


I belong with you. You belong with me, my sweetheart.

Eve had everything she was a rookie diva in the WWE and on top of her game married to the love of her life. John was the WWE Champion and married to his highschool sweetheart what happens when they both lose love and their minds. Will a chance meeting change their lives or will they realize that there is no silver lining.

It is raining and it seems like the perfect weather for a funeral. That's right a funeral Eve still can't wrap her mind around those words. She looks around and notices that a lot of people she doesn't even recognize are sitting in the back. They all look like they have been crying and this makes Eve angry. She isn't sure why and she can't put her finger on it. She just feels like her life has fallen into a sad desperate hole and they are all faking it. Before she can even process what is happening she is standing up and tossing flowers around. She is crying and a scream escapes her lips. She can't understand what is happening when her Mother and Sister are helping her back to her seat. Everybody is just staring at her and the preacher begins his sermon again. Eve is crying harder than she has ever cried before. Eve doesn't know how long she is sitting there until her family is helping her up and she is shaking hands with blank faces. All telling her they are sorry for her loss and if she needs anything she can call them. Then just her family and his are heading to the family cars parked outside.

In the family car she stares out of the window deep in thought about the last week. She had been on the road when she had gotten the call. That night she can't honestly tell you what happened after she had taken the call. She knew she had been crying because the next morning her eyes were swollen and red. She knew she could remember the conversation from the person on the other end of the phone. She hated that voice and she would probably hate that voice for the rest of her life. Whoever had to give her the news that the love of her life was gone she hated them. It didn't matter to her if they were a good person or not. To her they were evil a sign of the end and she hated them. Eve is snapped out of her thoughts by her younger sister grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Eve looks at her but she feels nothing. Hollow despair would be a great way to describe her emotions.

She gets out of the car and follows her family to the site of her husbands final resting place. She stands in the front row as the preacher approaches. He says a payer and talks a bit more about her husband. Eve feels her heart breaking all over again. She knows that each day she wakes she will have to live with this pain and it is all most too much to bear. The preacher is done with his prayer and she feels her sister pulling her closer to his casket. She drops a red rose on top and makes her way back to where she was standing. Most of his friends come and place flowers on the casket then they make their way over and give Eve a hug. She looks at them one by one but she can't think of any names. After the last of the crowd has made their way up she is led back to the car by her sister. She gets in and closes her eyes trying to sleep. Sleep something she hasn't done in at least a week. She knows that she has to go back to her house that she shared with him and she can't bear that thought so she looks up at her Mom who seems to understand the unspoken question.

"You can always come home my love."

Eve just nods and looks out the window. The sky is still dark with clouds and Eve can't help but think of the irony. It is like mother nature knew her heartbreak and decided to paint the sky in her honor. She stares out of the window and wonders what's next as she watches the scenery fly by.

-0-0-0-

John hadn't planned on coming home early but he knew that his marriage had been spread thin the last couple months with the ppv and live events. So after they had done Raw he had talked to Vince and he had agreed to let him go early. John had jumped the first plane home he could find. He had wanted to surprise his wife so on the way to the airport he had stopped at a floral shop and picked up some flowers. White tiger lilies which had always been his wife's favorite. They had comprised her bouquet when they had gotten married.

He unlocks the door to his home and makes his way inside. He tosses his things to the side and places his wallet and hat on the end table. He assumes his wife is upstairs probably sleeping. He quietly makes his way upstairs he knows his wife his home her car is parked in the driveway. As he gets further up the stairs he can hear the radio in their bedroom. He opens the door and it is the song playing at their wedding he makes his way to the bathroom and opens the door. His wife is naked with his best friend John can't believe it.

He sees red and everything goes blank he can't process what is happening. He pulls his ex best friend out of the shower and begins punching him in the face. Over and over until he is sure that his blood is on John's hand. His wife is screaming at the top of her lungs. John want's to hit her but he knows he can't. He feels so angry so betrayed he doesn't know where to point that anger so he stands up and pulls the man to his feet. He picks him up and slams him into the wall. His wife steps in between the two and looks at John crying.

"Stop John your killing him."

Before John can stop it his hand his sailing through the air and lands on his wife's cheek. She backs up shocked. She starts to cry and scream she grabs a towel and wraps it around her waist. She runs past him and makes her way downstairs. She grabs the phone and calls 911. John follows her he is determined to make her hurt as much as he is at this moment. Anger is now mixing with pain and fear. What is going to happen to his life. How could she do this? He starts picking up portraits from the walls and throwing them around the house. He tips over any table he can get his hands on he is bent on nothing but destruction. Destroying the home he had worked so hard to build.

John has the house almost completely tore up when the police arrive. They look around and they begin to ask him what happened. John breaks and he begins to cry. His wife is taken into another room with a different officer who questions her. An ambulance is called for his friend. John explains the situation and the cop feels very sorry for him. That is an awful way to find out about your wife's indiscretions. His friend his loaded on the stretcher and wheeled out. His wife gets dressed and follows the other man the hospital. John is lead out of the house in handcuffs. All of the nosey neighbors are out standing in their lawns trying to get a glimpse of what has happened. John flips them all off as the cops make their way downtown to the police station.


End file.
